My Beautiful Hwangtaeja-jeonha
by Dhilla
Summary: Repost- Cho Kyuhyun seorang adik Putera Mahkota yang harus mengalami kenyataan bahwa dirinya lumpuh dan mengalami trauma berat setelah kematian hyung tertuanya- adapted from Drama KING 2 HEART WONKYU
1. Chapter 1

Cho Kyuhyun a.k.a Lee Kyuhyun

Cho kyuhyun adalah nama samara yang ia gunakan ketika bersekolah di sekolah biasa. Marga asli nya adalah Lee karena ia berasal dari keluarga kerajaan.

Kyuhyun memiliki pribadi yang penyayang, senang menolong orang lain, sedikit arogan, dan manja. Walau manja disini hanya pada keadaan tertentu. Sejatinya ia adalah seorang Hwangtaeja yang tak pernah menyusahkan keluarga kerajaan tak ingin terlihat lemah oleh siapapun terkecuali eomma nya. Selalu ingin hidup mandiri bebas dari kukungan kerajaan. Bukan ia tak sayang ia hanya ingin hidup dengan cara nya sendiri. Dikenal orang bukan sebagai Hwangtaeja tetapi seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun adalah putra ke tiga dari 3 bersaudara,ia memiliki dua Hyung, pertama Hwangje(Raja) yaitu Lee Shin dan yang kedua Lee Seung Gi yaitu Hwangtaeja (Putra Mahkota) sama seperti Kyuhyun. Mereka saudara dekat apalagi kedua hyung nya sangat memanjakan Kyuhyun, bagi mereka Kyuhyun segalanya meski terkadang Kyuhyun suka sekali berontak tapi ia memiliki sisi pribadi yang sangat manis. Hanya pada kedua Hyung Nya Kyuhyun sering melakukan Aegyo untuk sekedar meminta izin untuk pergi ke Club?

Memiliki teman bernama Changmin, si ketua geng yang begitu nempel pada Kyuhyun, Hingga satu tahun terakhir Kyuhyun tidak pernah memiliki kekasih karena Changmin selalu berada di sisinya. Mempunya sahabat bernama Donghae.

Choi Siwon

Choi Siwon adalah putra tunggal pemilik hotel Star, salah satu hotel termewah di Korea Selatan, ia sekolah di Jeguk High School. Memiliki pribadi yang dingin, arogan, dan tak peduli. Awalnya Siwon memang bukan orang yang dingin walau iya dari awal dia memang arogan dan tak peduli. Siwon adalah namja yang paling ditakuti satu sekolah, karena kelas nya tinggi maka dari itu Siwon terkadang selalu menjadi orang yang senang membully. Siwon berubah semenjak kasus penggelapan yang menyeret ayah nya hingga masuk penjara. Belum lagi Siwon yang merasa hati nya terbelah karena tidak dapat mendapatkan hati seorang Park Shin Hye yang lebih memilih Lee Min Ho atau sebut saja Tan.

Siwon memiliki sahabat bernama Eunhyuk, seringkali ia berbicara hanya pada sahabat nya itu. Meski begitu Choi Siwon tetaplah namja yang penyayang, ia selalu bertekad dalam hatinya " Apa yang telah menjadi milikku aku tak akan melepaskan nya"

Changmin.

Teman satu kelas Kyuhyun. Changmin adalah ketua geng disekolah nya, ia paling ditakuti karena selalu mebully siswa lain, walau memang semenjak dekat dengan Kyuhyun kadar pembullyan nya berkurang. Sangat overprotektif terhadap Kyuhyun, tidak boleh ada yang macam-macam pada Kyuhyun, Changmin tak pernah mau diatur oleh siapapun bahkan Kyuhyun sekalipun. Ia orang yang paling menyebalkan menurut Kyuhyun, paling tidak mau di kasihani dan tidak ingin terlihat lemah oleh siapapun.

Lee Seung Gi

Seung Gi adalah Kyuhyun Hyung nomor dua, sifatnya kurang baik karena sedikit arogan kurang cocok untuk menjadi seorang raja. Bahkan ia sendiri selalu bersyukur menjadi anak kedua dari 3 bersaudara. Sangat melindungi Hyung tertua nya, bukan nya melindungi adik bungsu nya. Karena ia berpikir Hyung tertua tidak boleh terluka sedikit pun, jika demikian ia yang menggantikan menjadi seorang Raja. Dan itu adalah hal yang paling ia takuti. Sering beradu mulut dengan Kyuhyun dan jarang sependapat. Ia tidak seperti kakak nya selalu memanjakan si adik bungsu tapi ia malah kerap membully Hwangtaeja bungsu kerajaan. Meski begitu, tetap saja Lee Seung Gi sangat menyayangi keluarga nya termasuk Kyuhyun walau dengan cara yang sedikit berbeda.

EunHyuk

Sahabat baik Siwon, sangat menyukai Seung Gi ia sangat mengidolakan Hwangtaeja satu itu. Tapi Eun Hyuk kurang menyukai Kyuhyun yang menurut nya bocah lincah yang sangat mengganggu.

Donghae

Sahabat baik Kyuhyun, hidup serba kekurangan tapi walaupun begitu ia tidak pernah ingin dikasihani, sering kali menolak apa yang Kyuhyun berikan. Dengan alasan ia tak bisa membalas budi. Donghae sangat membenci orang yang berbohong, dan tidak menyukai orang-orang yang bertahta tinggi.

Lee Shin

Hyung tertua keluarga kerajaan, Berkepribadian baik, tegas dan melindungi. Sosok yang sangat Seung gi dan Kyuhyun kagumi. Sangat menyayangi kedua dongsaeng nya. Akan melakukan apapun untuk keluarga Shin selalu memanjakan Kyuhyun, ia yang mengizinkan Kyuhyun tinggal di apartemen yang sederhana tanpa pengawasan siapapun. Dan menzinkan Kyuhyun ber sekolah di Seungri High school bukan di sekolah elit khusus bagi orang-orang berada seperti Jeguk High School. Sangat mendukung Kyuhyun untuk bernyanyi, selalu menemani Kyuhyun jika ia sedang latihan bernyanyi di tengah kesibukan nya sebagai Raja Korea Selatan

Kim Bong Go

Namja tua sadis, tak berhati, penjahat kelas elit, menghadapi semua dengan Uang. Bagi nya apapun dilakukan dengan uang, hingga mudah baginya untuk merebut tahta kerajaan dengan Milyaran uang yang ia miliki. Namun jangan remehkan Lee Shin , Lee Seung Gi, bahkan Lee Kyuhyun.

Adapun beberapa peran pendukung dalam fanfic ini. Yaitu Lee Min Ho a.k.a Kim Tan, Park Shin Hye, Hanna Eomma, Kim Mira, dan lain-lain.

Next PROLOG ^-

Remember me? Aku comeback dengan FF lama yg aku re publish di sini. Have enjoy guys. Dan please don't be silent readers


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1.

Drrrttt… drrrtt

"Yeoboseyo? Ne hyung?" Ujar Kyuhyun

" _Kyunie~ neo odiseo?" ujar penelpon diseberang sana_

"Aku ada di game center hyung. Waeyo?"

" _Bisakah malam ini kau pulang ke istana? Eomma ingin berbicara pada mu"_

"Eoh? Kenapa tidak lewat telepon saja biasa nya juga begitu."

" _Eomma merindukan mu Kyunie-ya~ "_

"Aisshh nadoo, keunde hyung-"

" _Nado bogoshipo Kyunie"_ potong hyung nya tiba-tiba. Setelah mendengar jawaban Hyung nya Kyuhyun tak dapat mengatakan apapun lagi.

" _kau mau datang kan?"_ Lanjut hyung nya.

"Arraseo, siapkan makan malam paling lezat arra?" hyung nya hanya dapat tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun.

"Arrasseo Hwangtaeja-nim" goda Lee Shin hyung tertua Kyuhyun.

"Iiiissshhhh geumanhe. Keunno!" Teriak Kyuhyun sedikit kesal, Kyuhyun memang kurang suka jika ada orang yang memanggil nya Hwangtaeja. Menurutnya itu sangat menggelikan, Kyuhyun hanya ingin dipanggil namanya.

"Changmin-ah aku pulang duluan.." ujar Kyuhyun pada Changmin yang masih asik bermain di sebelah nya.

"Ada apa? Ini kan baru sebentar Kyu." Protes Changmin.

"Sudahlah aku buru-buru. Ah satu hal jangan ikuti aku, jika ketahuan aku akan membenci mu!" Ancam Kyuhyun. Dan terbukti Changmin langsung bungkam dan menunduk lesu.

"Ne~~" Kyuhyun tersenyum. Meskipun Changmin di cap sebagai anak paling nakal dan selalu menempel padanya tapi Kyuhyun merasa senang dan tidak keberatan akan hal itu. Ia merasa nyaman berteman dengan Changmin walaupun harus banyak berdebat.

"Annyeong~" Ucap Kyuhyun riang lalu meninggalkan Changmin.

~MBH~

Di tempat Lain.

Choi Siwon-Namja itu kini tengah melamun tanda memikirkan sesuatu ia sama sekali tidak ada mood untuk bermain Golf dengan sahabat nya Eunhyuk.

"Siwon-ah…!" Panggil Eunhyuk.

Flashback

" _Hey kau, cepat minta maaf! Dan ambil tas ku"_

" _Aigooo kau tuli eoh? "_

"… _.."_

" _Aishhh benar dia tuli. Kalau begitu aku akan meminta maaf."_

" _Pabo!"_

" _MWO? YAK.. NAMSEKKIYA (Namja sialan). Berhenti disitu!"_

End Flashback

Merasa heran karena tidak ada jawaban Eunhyuk pun menghampiri Siwon.

"Siwon-ah Gwenchana?"

"Ne, Eunhyuk-ah Waeyo?" Tanya Siwon balik.

"Aigoo~ dari tadi aku memanggil mu. Kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu eoh?"

"Eunhyuk-ah, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika seseorang memanggil mu tuli?" Siwon masih enggan menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk hanya terus balik bertanya.

"Mmmmhhh aku akan menghajarnya di tempat." Jawab Eunhyuk asal

"Ide yang bagus." Ujar Siwon sambil berdiri.

"Mwoya? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Ya Lee Hyukjae sudah lama rasanya aku tidak memukul orang lain." Ujar Siwon menyeringai sambil mengepalkan tangan nya di depan wajahnya. EunHyuk sendiri yang melihat Siwon seperti itu hanya meneguk ludah ngeri.

Istana~

"Kyunie~ eomma ingin kau pindah sekolah. Cepat atau lambat identitas mu akan terbongkar. Jadi untuk menghidari hal yang tidak kau ingin kan eomma harap kau mau eomma pindahkan ke Jeguk High School Chagiya~ ne?" Bujuk Daebimama (Ibu Suri) atau Kyuhyun eomma

"Eomma aku tidak mau bersekolah disitu, aku hanya ingin sekolah regular saja eomma" Kyuhyun susah sekali untuk di bujuk, hingga kini hyung tertua nya mulai bersuara.

"Kyunie~ eomma hanya khawatir pada mu. Dan apa salah nya jika kau bersekolah di Jeguk? Kau masih tetap bisa berteman dengan semua teman-teman mu di sekolah mu saat ini."

Kyuhyun Nampak berpikir, tidak bisa ia tidak ingin kehilangan teman-teman yang mau berteman dengan nya tulus, yang menganggap dirinya Cho Kyuhyun. Bukan Kyuhyun seorang Hwangtaeja. Apalagi Donghae ia tidak siap jika harus membongkar rahasia nya saat ini pada sahabat tercinta nya satu itu.

"Besok ada pertemuan dengan para petinggi perusahaan. Semua hyung mu akan hadir termasuk dirimu." Ujar Mama dingin

"Eomma bukan kah tiap ada pertemuan yang menghadirinya selalu Hyungdeul? Mengapa aku harus ikut juga?" Kyuhyun Nampak terkejut dengan ucapan ibu nya.

"Lee Kyuhyun kau banyak menentang eomma kali ini. Jika identitas mu harus terbongkar hari itu juga eomma tidak peduli. Eomma selalu mengatakan untuk jangan pernah berbohong. Untuk mencari ketulusan orang lain tidak seharusnya kau melakukan kebohongan. Apa yang kau perbuat kau sendiri yang harus menanggungnya. Berhenti bersikap kekanakkan jeonha~"

Daebimama benar-benar merasa kesal kali ini, entah sudah berapa kali Kyuhyun selalu menentang apa yang ibu nya perintahkan. Bukan berarti Mama tidak menyayangi Kyuhyun. Justru ia ingin putra bungsu nya untuk tidak berbohong pada publik dan harus mulai menerima bahwa dirinya adalah Hwangtaeja negeri ini. Putra bungsu kerajaan Lee Kyuhyun.

Kemudian Daebimama meninggalkan ruang tamu dan berlalu menuju kamarnya.

Kyuhyun, Seunggi dan Lee Shin duduk terdiam hingga Seunggi memecah keheningan.

"Haaaahhh Kyu ku harap kau mengikuti apa yang eomma katakana kali ini. Kau lihat tadi wajah nya sungguh menyeramkan.. auuhh~~" Seunngi sedikit bercanda untuk mencairkan suasana. Kyuhyun mengerti dan ia hanya tersenyum menanggapi nya.

"Geure Kyu. Kau bisa mengatakan baik-baik pada teman mu dan kurasa kau masih bisa berteman dengan mereka jika mereka benar-benar menganggap mu sahabat mereka tidak akan meninggalkan mu Kyunie~ percayalah" Ujar Lee Shin bijak sambil merangkul Kyuhyun.

"Arraseo. Mungkin aku akan berkemas. Tolong urus kepindahan ku Hyung, dan aku akan mulai tinggal di istana lagi."

"Jinjja? Aaaiissshh sudah benar kau tinggal di apartemen Kyu, kau kan berisik AAWWW" Seunggi mengaduh ketika mendapat cubitan dari Leeshin.

"Yak Hyung jangan pernah meledek ku, kau lupa jika aku memiliki Algojo pribadi Hahahah"

Tanpa mereka sadari Daebimama ikut tersenyum mendengar canda tawa ketiga putra nya. Ia tak benar-benar pergi ke kamar nya. Tadi nya ia berniat untuk kembali berbicara dengan Kyuhyun karena sebelumnya ia sudah berbicara sedikit keras pada Kyuhyun. Tapi mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun ia dapat bernafas lega.

Seungri High School

"Donghae-ya~ aku ingin bicara dengan mu."

"Ada apa Kyu bicaralah, aku akan mendengarkan mu" ujar Donghae sambil menulis essai nya.

"Lee Donghae, bisakah kau sambil memperhatikan ku.?"

"Bicaralah, aku banyak tugas. Gara-gara 2 hari absen menunggui eomma di RS." Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya mendengarkan hal itu.

"Donghae-ya~ aku.."

"…."

"aku…" Kyuhyun ragu untuk mengatakan nya. Sementara Donghae masih sibuk dengan essai nya.

"Akuuu…"

Drrttt Drttt

"Yeoboseyo?" Kyuhyun sedikit kesal karena Donghae terlihat mengabaikan nya.

"MWO eomma kembali kritis? Ne arraseo aku segera kesana."

Donghae memasukkan seluruh peralatan menulis nya kedalam tas. Kyuhyun tak kalah kaget mendengar berita tentang eomma sahabat nya itu.

"Eomma kritis lagi Hae?"

"Kurasa kau butuh uang, aku bisa meminjam kan mu." Tawar Kyuhyun

"Aniya~ Kyunie aku sudah terlalu banyak merepotkan mu. Nanti saja kau ku hubungi. Aku buru-buru. Aku pergi"

"Hae—." Kyuhyun ingin sekali mengikuti Donghae sungguh ia merasa khawatir dengan kondisi eomma nya. Kyuhyun mengambil ponsel nya lalu menekan beberapa digit angka.

"Yeoboseyo ahjussi bisakah kau mengurus biaya pengobatan ? Tolong urus semua nya. Dan jangan kau katakan ini dari ku. Aku minta tolong ahjussi" klik.. Kyuhyun hanya dapat melihat Donghae yang terlihat tergesa-gesa lewat jendela.

' _aku ingin berpamitan pada mu Hae-ya~ aku tak ingin terjadi kesalah pahaman nanti nya. Mianhe mianhae'_

STAR HOTEL

"Nde? Klub M, John Mayer?" Tanya Siwon pada Jang manajer

"Ne. John Mayer dari Klub M yang melaporkan kasus penggelapan ini pada media. Hingga tercium oleh polisi"

"John Mayer nugunde?" Tanya Siwon geram.

"Dia adalah pemilik Klub M berasal dari Amerika. Sebuah perusahaan besar yang memiliki harta kekayaan yang sangat besar." Jelas Jang manajer

"Sebesar apa kekayaan Klub M? Apa aku dapat mengalahkan mereka?"

"Kekayaan yang tidak dapat tuan percaya. Benar-benar banyak. Maaf bukan aku meragukan kemampuan tuan dalam perusahaan. Hanya saja hingga saat ini Klub M masih menjadi nomor satu perusahaan yang memimpin perusahaan lainnya. Tidak ada yang ingin memusuhi Klub M, karena jika demikian maaf itu artinya mati."

Siwon tersentak dengan penuturan Jangan manajer, ia tidak pernah menyangka appa nya terlibat dengan seseorang yang mengerikan. Sungguh jika saja John Mayer itu ada di depan nya ia ingin merobek mulut dan menghancurkan nya. Namun ia masih berpikir John Mayer adalah seseorang yang kuat tak bisa dikalahkan oleh nya yang kini hanya diliputi oleh rasa dendam dan amarah.

"Jadi intinya, appa tidak bersalah melainkan ia di jebak oleh Klub M? dan jika appa tidak menyerah maka perusahaan ini akan bangkrut?"

"Ne seperti itu sebenarnya sajangnim"

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan ini?" Siwon Nampak frustasi, ia menelungkup kan kepalanya tanda sudah sangat berat hal yang ia jalani selama ini. Tanpa appa tanpa eomma dan tanpa siapapun yang dapat berada di samping nya setiap saat.

"Pasti ada cara sajangnim. Senin malam ada pertemuan antar pemilik perusahaan. Dan tamu terhormat adalah keluarga kerajaan. Ku dengar mereka cukup memiliki hubungan dekat dengan Klub M tapi rumor yang ku dapat Gugwang-jeonha memiliki hubungan yang kurang baik dengan John Mayer. Hanya masalah tertentu mereka berunding, lebih tepatnya Gugwang-jeonha yang tak ingin banyak berhubungan dengan nya."

Siwon menatap Jang manajer penuh harap.

"Lakukan yang terbaik ahjussi. Aku akan melakukan segalanya, jika jalan itu berada dalam keluarga kerajaan akan kulakukan. Bantu aku~" Siwon mengenggam namja paruh baya itu.

Jang manajer hanya menatap Siwon dalam, ia tahu apa yang anak itu rasakan. Lalu ia pun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

TBC

Mind to review? Sangat menerima adanya kritik maupun saran^^


End file.
